Fooling Around Leads to Changes
by Sirifoy
Summary: Sirius and Cordelia enjoy fooling around until new feelings interfere.. [Based on the song "Fooled Around and Fell in Love", by Elvin Bishop]


**Sirifoy:** A story based on the song "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" by Elvin Bishop. Enjoy!

 **Fooling Around Leads to Changes**

Sirius Black rose from his bed and buttoned up his shirt. His gray eyes glinted in content as he watched her getting dressed. He enjoyed fooling around with Cordelia, a gorgeous brunette who studied with him. They were both in the house of Gryffindor and seventh year students. He watched as she pulled up her skirt and buttoned up her shirt. Her olive colored long legs enticed him. She looked up at him with her dark green eyes and smirked.

"I fancy this arrangement. No strings attached, we get to have fun whenever we want." Sirius said as he pulled out his wand and unlocked the door.

"I agree, it makes things less complicated. I need to get my books. See you at Charms?" She licked her luscious red lips.

"Sure thing." They shared a smile before she left to her room.

They started this 'arrangement' at the end of their sixth year and met several times during the summer holiday. Lily, Cordelia's best friend, didn't approve her fraternizing with the 'enemy' – Lily considered Sirius Black and James Potter bad influence on others at school, until she got to know them better. Now they were more 'bearable' in her eyes. As opposed to Lily, Cordelia actually liked them and knew that James had real feelings for Lily. Lily thought that Sirius would eventually break Cordelia's heart, but Cordelia dismissed that notion.

As she came back to her room, she immediately received a look from Lily.

"Lily, stop worrying. We won't hurt each other, and besides, we can stop whenever we want."

"I know, but the act itself is supposed to be special."

"My first time was special but after that, it just becomes a certain need like food and water."

Lily obviously couldn't understand that yet, but she will, in Cordelia's opinion. Lily was less experienced in that field, but Cordelia was seasoned. Sirius was her third guy and quite frankly, the best she had. She flirted and teased boys her age, but Sirius was different – he was experienced as well. He was seen every month with a different girl. She and Sirius knew how to take care of themselves, so they weren't worried.

"Doesn't it bother you that he snogs other girls?"

"He probably does more than that, but honestly Lils, I don't care. It's not like we're dating or anything." Cordelia shrugged and applied makeup on her smooth face.

"We have a Heads meeting after lunch, so you and I will meet up at the common room afterwards."

Cordelia smirked; James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl, therefore they shared responsibilities and a dorm. She hoped this would bring them together and they would finally date. She felt tension between them every time she saw them talking. Lily denied any kind of 'tension'.

"So, is he less of an 'arrogant toerag' now?" Cordelia asked before picking up her books.

"Cor, you're the only one who knows how I truly feel about him. If you say anything…" Lily warned her.

"I know, I know, you'll hex me to oblivion. You know I'd never tell a soul. I think you'll tell him at the right time."

"He's a lot nicer and mature now. Back then, he was just an arse." Lily added.

"He was always nice, but you didn't see that. You saw him as a bully when in fact, he was protecting you and his friends. Remember what happened with Avery? If he hadn't been there, who know what would've happened to you?"

Cordelia and Lily shuddered. At the beginning of the year, Avery, a Slytherin, taunted Lily and cursed her until James found her and left Avery in very bad shape. She then viewed James in a different light.

"That's true. Anyway, let's put that behind us and haul our arses to breakfast. We're going to be late." Lily changed the subject. They finished collecting their books and parchment and left the room.

 **II**

Two weeks later, Sirius wrote Cordelia a note; he flirted with her and she enjoyed it. After dinner, Cordelia went up to his room, and saw rose petals scattered in the room.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better." She said, coming closer to him.

"My purpose now is to make _you_ feel a lot better." Sirius removed her hair tie, leaving her hair to cascade down her shoulders.

He always made sure his room would be vacant and they quickly found themselves snogging on his bed. He removed her clothes quickly, as if craving her body. The warm atmosphere intoxicated Cordelia; she was equally eager to touch him. His fingers played with her opening, something she especially enjoys. He relished on watching her moan and delay her sexual explosion. After she couldn't hold in it anymore, her flushed face relaxed and he removed his fingers. He laid beside her leaned on his hand.

"I definitely needed that." Cordelia panted and flashed a grin at him.

"Anytime." Sirius grinned back at her. She began pleasuring him, but to her surprise, he was halfway there. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

He shrugged and said "What can I say? You have power over me." He smirked at her as she continued what she did before.

After admiring his erect member, she pushed him on his back, pulling herself on him and sat on him, his erection in her.

"Don't worry, I drank the potion." Cordelia drank a contraceptive potion every evening, just in case.

"At this point, I can't think at all." Sirius let out a moan.

As they took pleasure in one another, they sensed something different about this time; it felt more intimate rather than their usual doing. They concentrated on each other's pleasure. After they finished, they collapsed on his bed, out of breath.

"That was incredible. It felt different than other times." Cordelia mentioned as she turned to him.

"I felt that way, too. Not in a bad way, of course. I guess it's because we've already got to know each other so well, it feels natural." Sirius explained. She placed her hand on his chest.

"I think you're right. With others, it just feels so –"

"Mundane?"

"Yeah, mundane. With you, I actually look forward to it." Cordelia said.

Sirius smiled at her and ran his fingers down her shoulders and back. "What do you say we go out tonight for drinks?"

"Sure, but don't forget to grab James's cloak."

Sirius threw her a 'have-I-ever' look and she giggled. That had a new affect on him; he felt warmer inside.

"Anyway, I've got to go. Lily's going to murder me! We planned on doing homework together with Remus." She got up from his cozy bed and wore her clothes.

"Wait, how about a kiss goodbye?"

She turned around to look at him. She laughed at his question. She bent down and asked "Do you want that from every girl you sleep with?"

He took this chance to glance at her cleavage before answering. He shook his head and gazed into her eyes. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and left the room.

Sirius let out sigh and muttered to himself "She's going to be the death of me."

 **III**

At the library, Cordelia had a hard time concentrating on their assignment. She felt as if she were in a dream, remembering bits and pieces from what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Cords!"

Lily's soft shout and nudge 'awakened' Cordelia from her dream.

"Something good happened for you to space out like that." Remus said, amused. Usually, nothing ever fazes her. Lily looked at her quizzically.

"Nothing better than usual. I'm fine, Lily." Cordelia shook her head and dipped her feather in ink and wrote the title for her assignment. In the middle of their discussion about their Potions assignment, James showed up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Lily, but McGonagall needs us, just for a few minutes."

Lily sighed and mumbled "Be right back.", and with that, she followed James out of the library.

"So, you and Sirius again, huh?" Remus said, a smirk creeping on his lips.

"Yeah, so? How could you tell?"

"Well, you do recall my _wolf-like_ senses." Remus said in a tone a bit above a whisper.

Cordelia mirrored his smile. She and Lily both knew that Remus was a werewolf. He must have smelled Sirius on her.

After fifteen minutes or so, Lily came back.

"James and I are preparing a Christmas dance for fifth year students and up. Should be fun!" Lily shared happily.

"He's crazy about you. If he asks you to go with him, would you say yes?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe" Lily smiled a bit, and with that they continued with the assignment.

After dinner, Sirius and Cordelia agreed to meet in the common room at 9 p.m. Cordelia took her time and got ready for their night out. She wore a short black dress and white plimsoll shoes. She grabbed her black leather jacket and looked at Lily, seeking her approval.

Lily looked up from her magazine and gazed at her friend. "You look amazing! I love when you put eyeliner on."

"Thanks, Lils! I know you're Head Girl and all, but please cover for me if anyone asks about me."

"Your secret is safe with me." Lily blew a kiss and received one in return before Cordelia left.

She met up with Sirius and they both hid under James's invisibility cloak, and that was how they arrived to Hogsmeade undetected. They also knew that they wouldn't see professors here tonight. They grabbed their seats by the bar at 'The Three Broomsticks' and order Butterbeer.

"You look great." Sirius complimented her.

"Thank you, you do too. So, what are your plans after school ends?"

"Well, I plan on being an Auror. What about you?"

"Same. Worst case scenario, I'll open a shop or something." Cordelia answered.

She knew about his relationship with his parents – it was non-existent – they disowned him after he befriended 'blood-traitors' and he ran away to the Potters, who took him in with open arms. She also knew not to ask about that.

"I'll be at the Potters over the Christmas holiday. If you'd like, you can pop in for a visit."

"Wouldn't you be busy with Gemma or Helen?" Cordelia teased.

"Someone's been stalking me. I could say the same about you, missy. Wouldn't you be busy with Brandon or Carson?" Sirius teased back.

"Touché" They both knew the muggle term and laughed.

They headed to the dance floor and danced. Sirius watched her sashay her curvy body and twirl around. She loved it that he was watching her. After a few songs, they headed back to their seats. They talked about Quidditch, muggle movies and about his future pranks with his friends. As they were about to finish their drinks, a slow song was on and Sirius looked at her and jerked his head to the dance floor.

"You want to?"

"Sure, why not?" Cordelia followed him to the dance floor. His arms snaked around her waist and her arms were placed on his shoulders.

"You do this well, Sirius."

He knew what she meant and shook his head. "No, not in the long run."

"You've never tried. It is hard work, but once you meet that special girl, you'll know she's worth it."

"I'll be on the lookout." He said pretending to look around, making her giggle. He winked playfully. They danced together until the song ended. They remained in the same close position for a few minutes.

"You really look pretty tonight." He said seriously.

She knew he wasn't teasing her. Her cheeks were hot. "Thank you. I suggest we head back to school."

"Good idea." They went back to the bar and Sirius paid for the drinks.

"Thanks for the drink."

"No problem, next time you're paying." He winked at her as he grabbed his coat. The left the pub and Sirius placed the cloak over them. Quickly but surely, they arrived back at their common room.

"See you tomorrow, good night." Cordelia said quietly.

"Good night" Sirius planted a soft kiss on her lips and climbed the stairs to his room. She turned and went up to her room. As she changed to her pajamas, she smiled – she had fun with him and it didn't involve the bedroom.

 **IV**

As the weeks went by, the intimate 'tingle' grew between Sirius and Cordelia. Rumor had it that Sirius denied several gorgeous girls who threw themselves at him. James and Remus caught Sirius glancing her way several times. They often teased him about it – "Looking at her again, Padfoot?" , and he would dismiss their enquiries. Sirius and Cordelia continued doing what they did best, and that was flirting with each other as well as with others. However, she shooed Carson away since he didn't excite her anymore. Sirius kept her on her toes and hungry for more. Little did she knew, he felt the same about her. He flirted with others just for fun, but hung out with two girls others than Cordelia. They desperately wanted to sleep with him (they even considered a threesome), but he was slightly repulsed by their hasty attitude. At least Cordelia was a challenge at the beginning – only after two months of chatting and flirting shamelessly did she agree to spend a night with him.

During one History of Magic class, she accidently dropped her feather and Sirius wanted nothing more than for her to wrap her tantalizing legs around him. As she picked it up, she looked up and noticed him watching her intently. She winked at him cheekily; she knew beforehand that he was watching her. He shook his head as she turned back facing the professor. He tore a piece of parchment and wrote 'We need to talk' and threw it directly on her desk. She opened the note, turned to Sirius and nodded.

After class, they remained alone in the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

"We can't keep doing this. You're an amazing girl and I don't want to hurt you."

Cordelia huffed "Where is this coming from? I told you that I like the way things are between us. Why ruin it?"

"I can't give you what you want. Eventually, you'll want a relationship and I'm not up for that."

"Says who?" She squared her shoulder in tension.

"I say so. You're a girl to love."

Cordelia let out another angry huff.

"See? You're not even denying it; every girl wants a relationship in the end. I don't want you to wait around for me."

Her eyes reduced to slits, furious. "Oh, so _this_ is how you blow girls off …Don't worry, I never wait around for any guy. If anything, guys come running up to me."

His eyes softened; he never wanted to upset her. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart. "You have a stampede of lads after you, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me. Just leave me alone." Cordelia swiftly exited the room, leaving a confused and upset Sirius behind.

He wanted her happy with someone who actually _wanted_ a relationship. However, he knew he was going to miss her. Deep down, he considered the possibility of being terrified of to having a romantic relationship with anyone.

 **V**

"That prick! I should've seen it coming."

"Maybe Sirius is really trying to protect you from getting hurt."

Cordelia quickly shared the story with Lily. They were in their room.

"I don't know. The point is that I have to move on and forget about him." Cordelia felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Oh Cords. I told you this would be dangerous." Lily rushed to hug her.

As she let go of Cordelia, Lily asked her "Do you fancy him?"

Cordelia shrugged a bit and answered "I might. I mean, he's a great guy but I have to let it go. He'll either come round or he won't."

Lily hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile, Sirius told his friends too.

"How could you be so stupid, mate?" James asked Sirius. They sat alone in the common room, along with Remus and Peter.

"You should see the way she looked at me. She had the same look in her eyes as the other birds."

"Would it be _so_ terrible to date her?" Remus asked.

Sirius ran his hand through his thick waxy hair and replied "No, Moony, not at all. I envy the lad who she'd cherish, but going steady is not something I want at the moment."

"You should have given it a chance. I think you're missing out on something big here, Pads. On the other hand, I'd do just about anything for a chance with Lily." James added.

"You're doing a great job, Prongs. She speaks highly of you. I think you should ask her to be your date for the Christmas dance." Remus smiled at James. James smiled back at him; he felt much better. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't feeling better.

Another three weeks went by, and it was soon two weeks before the Christmas dance. Sirius and Cordelia avoided each other, but Sirius kept an eye on her from afar. Cordelia was her usual self, at least that's what Sirius saw. Inside, Cordelia was hurt. _'Was it so bad to be with me? It's his loss that he doesn't want me_!', were her common thoughts.

One Sunday afternoon, Sirius saw her and Hugh, a seventh year Ravenclaw, kissing passionately. Sirius felt a pang in his heart and stopped in his tracks. Cordelia felt as if they were being watched so she opened her eyes and saw Sirius's eyes on them. Hugh looked over and saw him.

"Whatcha lookin at, tosser?" Hugh sneered.

"The only tosser I see is you." Sirius spat back. Sirius didn't like him, not one bit. Hugh was about to approach him but Cordelia stopped him.

"Leave him. He's not going to bother us anymore." She said coldly.

Sirius knew she was still upset with him. Hugh turned his back to Sirius and resumed kissing Cordelia. Sirius placed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Cordelia had sent a clear message.

After Hugh left her for Quidditch practice, she reflected on the incident with Sirius. She saw sadness and regret in his eyes. It killed her to see him like this, but he didn't want anything to do with her. However, she was now definitely sure she liked him.

A few days later, it was her turn to get a taste from her medicine. After a long day of classes, Lily and Cordelia wanted to sit in the common room. Cordelia was in for a surprise. As she went down the stairs to the common room, she saw him and stopped on the first step of the staircase. Cordelia's eyes blurred with tears. Lily noticed this and squeezed her arm. Cordelia saw him flirt for the third time this week, with a new girl. He ran his fingers through his wavy dark hair as the girl next to him giggled at something he said. This situation angered her; she wanted to fight her new found feelings for Sirius. She wiped her tears, grabbed Brandon, one of the fittest Quidditch players and snogged kissed him in front of everyone in the Common Room. Sirius saw this and seethed; he didn't want anyone else touching her. He snapped. He got up from the sofa and pulled Brandon away from Cordelia.

"What the hell, Sirius?!"

"Stay away from Cordelia!" Sirius spat at Brandon.

"What's your problem? We were having fun!" Brandon grinned.

"No one has to stay away from me! You didn't want to give us a chance! I'm not yours, Sirius! What's up your arse?" Cordelia remarked angrily.

She didn't understand that Sirius was jealous – he wanted her for himself – and he was only trying to make her jealous. Brandon took this chance and fled to his room; he didn't want anything to do with their argument.

"You're right. I am a coward, but you drive me crazy! You're beautiful and you shouldn't let anyone take advantage of you." Sirius said, not removing his eyes from her.

"No one is taking advantage of me. Wait, did you say I'm beautiful?" Cordelia's eyebrows shot up. Lily gasped. This was an unusually rare statement coming from him.

"Damn right, I did. I can't stop thinking about you. The lads took the mickey out of me since after we last slept with each other. I guess I'm afraid of falling in love with you." Sirius admitted, blushing slightly. James and Remus snickered and stopped as soon as they heard the last sentence.

Cordelia came closer to him, almost chest to chest.

"I can't stop thinking about you either. I never felt this way about anyone. What do you say? Can we try and make it work?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I'd definitely like to try. Nothing would make me happier. Go out with me, Cordelia. I know you find me irresistible."

Cordelia laughed softly and placed her arms around his neck.

"I'd love to." She responded and placed her lips on his.


End file.
